The Fire eagle
by golden-priestess
Summary: An unknown women appears at the mansion one night, she feels connected to logan some how. This is the story of The Fire Eagle - Ann Marie williams      Logan X oc. The proffessor's alive. scott  jean dead.
1. Chapter 1

Ann Marie shivered slightly as she ran through the pouring rain, her long silver hair seemed to cling to her face and neck as she ran. She could feel the blood from the wound in her side beginning to seep through the thin t-shirt she wore. She could see the gates for Xavier's school ahead of her and sighed with relief, her sight seemed to darken slightly as she stumbled before falling to her knees.

_Help__me__please!__I__'__m__sorry._she thought as she slipped out of consciousness.

Inside the school

Charles looked up quickly when he heard the voice in his head, his eyes widened slightly before he tried to reach out to the person who had called to him.

_Logan,__Ororo__please__could__you__come__to__my__office__immediately,__we__have__an__urgent__situation__on__our__hands._He thought knowing that the women was nearby.

He looked up a minute later as the door opened and Logan and storm rushed into the room.

" what is it Charles?" storm asked looking at the man in front of her, the worry she felt was obvious from her expression.

" It seems we have someone you need to go and help right now, I don't know what condition she's in but she's near the gates outside, she called out to me a moment ago." He said. Logan looked at him for a few moments before leaving the room in a rush, as quickly as he could he left the mansion and headed for the gates only to find a figure lying on the ground blood pooling around her from a wound in her side.

His metal claws came out of his knuckles as he looked around him and sniffed the air, finding nothing unusual he headed to the women and checked her pulse. Noticing that her breathing was shallow he picked her up gently before running back towards the school, while carrying her as gently as possible.

Heading into the school he headed straight down to the infirmary where The professor, storm and hank where waiting.

Hank examined her as soon as Logan lay her on the bed, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the stab wounds on her side as well as the log cuts along both her legs and arms as though she had been tortured.

He looked at the professor in horror for a second before making his expression blank and carrying on with the treatment of her wounds.

" It seems as though she has been tortured for a long time, it is obvious from the type and extent of the old scars on her body that none of this was self inflicted. We'll have to be very careful with her recovery, she will be closed off with the people around her." Hank said before sitting down at a desk nearby his eyes on the monitors around the unknown silver haired women.

The Next Afternoon.

Ann Marie moaned slightly as came back to consciousness, Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. Feeling the softness of the bed beneath her she finally managed to open her eyes, she could feel the tubes in her throat from the oxygen mask she was wearing.

Her heart sped up slightly, the heart monitors beside her seemed to beep louder and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

" calm down young lady, Your safe here. We wont harm you and we wont let anyone else harm you either." A male voice said as a man covered in blue fur appeared in her line of vision.

Ann Marie calmed down slightly before putting her hand on the tubes in her nose, her hand shaking slightly.

" I'l take those out for you now, just breath out of your nose hard when i tell you to." hank said softly before removing hte tube from her nose.

" where am i?" she said her beautiful voice sounded husky from the lack of use.

" in a safe place for one of our kind, im hank, codenamed beast. Can i ask your name my friend?" he asked as he allowed her to sip from a small cup of water.

" ann marie, they used to call me the fire eagle." she murmured turning her head away as she spoke, her hair hid her face from view as he slowly helped her to raise into a sitting position.

" can i ask what happened to you my dear?" said a different voice behind her, making her jump slightly, she turned her head to see a bald man sat in a wheelchair a rugged looking man standing behind him caught her attention and she smiled slightly before looking sad again.

"All i can remember is lying in a lab as they experimented, i cant even remember anything about my life before that lab." she murmured as she fiercly brished a tear from her eye.

Logan seethed slightly as he watched the women cry, so much of her story reminded himof himself, her life was so similar to his. He looked at her more closely, noticing her unusual hair and eye colour. Her hair was silver and seemed to shine slightly in the light even though it looked matted. Her light violet eyes seemed to pierce him as she looked at him.

" i can create and control fire, fly and have a healing ability. they said that's why they wouldn't let me go." she said looking straight at logan as she spoke, she was somehow drawn to the man she didn't know.


	2. authors note

hello everyone who has read and liked my story, i'm sorry that i haven't posted for a long time and i am hoping to update it soon.

i may have to put this up for adoption if anyone is interested please send me a PM.

sorry,

Golden priestess


End file.
